candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 221/Dreamworld
| moves = 35 | target = 50,000 | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 72 }} | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *There are three ingredients, and the only exit is isolated from the main part of the board, meaning that the player will probably need to use special candies to bring the ingredients down. *The moon scale is really stable, and moon struck lasts three moves. *There are five candy colours present, which means two things. More cascades are able to form, causing more special candies to be created. However, this also raises the probability that Odus can fall off the moon scale. The latter, though, should not be a problem because the scale does not tip over as easily. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *Bring each ingredient down using special candies. Colour bomb + striped candy works well, as it has a chance of bringing down an ingredient instantly. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies must be used to drop the ingredients. *The ingredients are worth 30,000 points. Hence, an additional 70,000 points for two stars and an additional 190,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 2,000 points per move.70,000 points / 35 moves = 2,000 points per move for two stars. *The player is required to earn an additional 5,440 points per move.190,000 points / 35 moves = 5,428.57 points per move for three stars. This amount is higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points.3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candiesThe amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 1,900 points per striped candy has be created from cascades. *Dropping the ingredients is the main priority, reducing the opportunities to create colour bombs. *Even if colour bombs are created, most of them have to be combined with striped candies to drop the ingredients quickly which in turn gives a low amount of points. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for three moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. With the second point in consideration, this is essential. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Strategy *Try to create colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations. *If you are lucky, you can bring down an ingredient as fast as possible using colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations. Trivia *This is one of the levels that is easier in Dreamworld than its counterpart in Reality. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 221 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 221 Dreamworld (Episode Placeholder Background).png|Web version (episode's placeholder background) Level 221 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon